Innocent eyes
by DarkYamiAngel
Summary: Before even Romeo and Juliet would have their love story , before Bonnie and Clyde would even met , before Cesar and Cleopatra would had cross ways for the first time, there was a love story who had surpassed any imagination . The love story between a angel and a demon .
1. Chapter 1

_**For all the others who had read ' Innocent eyes ' before , this is the new versions. I had re-write it , wanting to correct all those foolish mistakes that I did before. ^-^; , I apologize honestly for the stupid grammar mistakes that maybe you'll find in this story as well , but thank you honestly for reading it.**_

* * *

_**Summary: **Before even Romeo and Juliet would have their love story , before Bonnie and Clyde would even met , before Cesar and Cleopatra would had cross ways for the first time, there was a love story who had surpassed any imagination . The love story between a angel and a demon . __**  
**_

* * *

_Humans ?! Can you really define the term of **human **?! What is a human ?! A mere , not powerful creature who had been chosen by God to rule over the world ?! Or is something more than a useless creature ... That's what Yugi Mouto always asked himself . He always wondered of why humans are special , of why humans are allowed to populate the world their King had created , when them , them Angels are the supreme race .__Angels are the supreme creatures , the creatures of such beauty and power that are saw by the humans into the form of **Protectors**.  
_

_And they are right in a way . At birth , by the order of God, one angel is given to the new born human baby as Protector. The Chosen Angels who are allowed to become Protectors evolve into another stage . You see , Heaven ranks are like this.  
_

_- Lower Class [ New Born Angels ]  
_

_- B-rank Class [ ' Protectors ' ]  
_

_- A-rank Class  
_

_And finally , the ones who manage to surpass even the A-rank Class are evolving into the final stage , ' The Archangels ' ! Only four peoples are chosen at 1000 years to become ' The Archangels ' . Four Guardians ,four supreme warriors of such great power and beauty which makes them the dream of every angel girl._

_- The Archangel of Courage -__  
_

_- The Archangel of Wisdom -  
_

_- The Archangel of Friendship -  
_

_- The Archangel of Love and Forgiveness -  
_

_Each of them having a very different color for their wings, which actually made them special from their birth . You somehow cannot become '__ **Archangel **' , you have to be chose to become one . You have to be gifted with the qualities of your position in between the Chosen Four . Yugi Mouto was one of them . A Chosen One who had the Gift of love Love and Forgiveness , which made him the only fitted person to take the place, not to mention that his feather wings are of a beautiful golden color ._

_From the begin of the time , the Chosen Four had only four color of wings.  
_

_- The Archangel of Courage - ' Red '  
_

_- The Archangel of Wisdom - ' Grey '  
_

_- The Archangel of Friendship - ' Light Blue '  
_

_- The Archangel of Love and Forgiveness - ' Golden '  
_

* * *

" _Yugi , hey Yug' ! _"

The voice of Yugi's best friend , Joey ringed. Joey was a B-rank Class angel , who had just been assigned once again to look over a new born baby named Mokuba . Joey was quite happy to heart that , because the human boy who was assigned first to look over had died unexpectedly. The new declared Archangel , blinked twice looking at the blond male beside him and arched a eyebrow , saying:

" _Sorry Joey , what were you saying ?! _"

He asked his best friend , frowning at the worried look which the usually happy angel would have onto his face. Joey frowned deeply, his gaze filling with worry as he placed a hand gently onto his friend shoulder, saying:

" _Yugi , are you sure that your okay now with been a Archangel ?! _"

He asked his friend , taking the shorter and younger male a back by the question . Amethyst orbs were lowered as his bangs shadowed the young Archangel gaze.

" _That's what Grandpa would had wanted me to do . _"

From the begin , the Mouto's family had been one of Chosen Ones. Yugi's grandfather , Suguro Mouto had been one of the Chosen four in the past Generation . He had been the Archangel of Wisdom , which fit him well in Yugi's opinion. His grandfather always knew what to say to you , he always knew the solution to every problem and he was the best strategist anyone could find .

Joey sighed softly, nodding . For him the old Archangel had been like a mentor. Yugi thanks to his gifts had pasted quickly threw his training and just as quickly had become a A-rank Class angel at the early age of 15 . But him ?! Well , him needed a lot of tutoring from the ex-Archangel for him to become a B-rank Class angel but before he had become even one , the old angel had died into a mission . It was the last mission of the old Archangels , a mission that involved protecting a part of the angel world who had been attacked by demons. Just the four of them had been protecting a citadel in which something precious is keep . That's the sources of every light ,the globe which confers the angels their power and the supreme target of the demons. Heroically, the ex-Archangels had managed just the four of them to destroy a army of 2 millions demons that the demon king had send upon the citadel to get the target.

Joey smiled weakly, nodding as he said:

" _I know , Yug'! Grandpa would had been proud of you , more proud now that your going to step on his footsteps ._"

To his friend words, Yugi let out a small laugh then shook his head. His eyes closed as he said:

" _I am not the Wisdom Archangel , Joey!_ "

This time was Joey's turn to laugh as he shook his head.

"_ No , but your a Archangel and this is all that matters!_ "

He said . Yugi smiled thankfully to his friend words but before he had any other time to say anything else, the sound of trumpets echoed trough all the ' Eternity ' Palace , signaling the others and in especially the ' Archangels ' that demons are ' knocking ' at the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - ' Complications '

_**Karina:**_I hope you guys had enjoyed the first chapter of the story . Do not ask me of where the idea of this story pomp out into my mind , because it randomly did . It would be a mix between legends and magical creatures I can assure you.

**Disclamair:**I do not own Yu-gi-oh ! Yu-gi-oh belongs to his rightful owner!

* * *

_**Summary: **Before even Romeo and Juliet would have their love story , before Bonnie and Clyde would even met , before Cesar and Cleopatra would had cross ways for the first time, there was a love story who had surpassed any imagination . The love story between a angel and a demon . __**  
**_

* * *

" _Yugi on the right! Malik on the left . Ryou go south . I would go north ! _" The one known as the archangel of Courage commanded as the 4 angels had flied out from the ' Eternity ' palace to say ' hi ' to the new guests who had been ' knocking ' onto their doors. The other three angels , quickly nodded and do as they were instructed by their leader. What's his name?! His name is Duke and is a beautiful angel with medium long green hair, tied into a pony-tail and beautiful aqua eyes.

He quickly studied the ground , scanning for the enemies. The scouts had informed them , that the demon army in the number of 100.000 had been stopped into the woods at 100 miles far from the palace. When he was finally ready to give up, he had felt Yugi's powers activating and he knew that his younger friend had find out the demons the first .

' **Hang on , Yugi! **' He thought , quickly changing his direction and going east . The direction in which Yugi had fled.

* * *

Yugi eyes sharpened slightly at the sight of the demons forming a circle around him . His golden wings were spread as his powers were activated as well. You see, normal angels have no problem with their powers , been able to use them whenever and wherever they like . But problems come when a angel evolves from B-rank to A-rank . The A-rank angels are called ' nobles ' and they are quite many into the angel world . The point is this , once you evolve from the B-rank , your powers increase so it would become more and more hard for you maintain them open at every time. Imagine this . If for a A-rank Class angel , who's power is impressive is hard to control it , then imagine what can kind of powers would the ' Archangels ' have ... Imagine how hard can be for them four to control those powers.

" _It was more than easy to lure you four out! _" A deep , evil but playful voice ringed into Yugi's ear as the young ' Archangel ' had finally come to the realization that is another presence right behind him .Yugi's eyes quickly closed, quickly managing to get pass his initial shock and had reserved himself some seconds to study the other presence. It wasn't like the lower demons , his aura was strong so Yugi guessed it had to be someone from the Demon King royal Guard.

" _Your King send you , didn't he !? _" Yugi asked, unfaded by the strong aura of the enemy. A loud, playful laugh escape the other personage mouth as Yugi , quickly turned around just to come face to face with a person that he knew so well from the past . The same person of who by the Demon King's order had murdered his parents.

" _Bakura! How dare you even cross ways with me once again !? _" The young Mouto snapped, the memories of his first encounter with the angel had gone. Angel, yes you've heard it good . Bakura is still a angel even if he denies it . He was simply a corrupted angel, of who's color of wings are unique as well . Black!

" _Oh , I never thought that you'll actually become a 'Archangel' boy , but this confirms that the Oracle is always right. _" Bakura said , quickly catching Yugi's hand and bringing him to him . Yugi's eyes widened in shock , because the barrier of light didn't protected him . It seems that even if he was corrupted by the dark powers, Bakura is still a angel at base so he can easily pass trough the barrier of light that Yugi had place around himself for protection .

" _Your coming with me , dear one! Atemu wishes to see you , angel! _" Bakura said . At the name of ' Atemu ' , Yugi felt like his fury had intensified by 100 then once more by 1000. In the day that they were born . Him, Ryou and Malik , because strangely enough they were all born into the same day , was the ceremony of the ' Light Guardian ' , that officially would had made Yugi's father, Ryou's mother and Malik's father , three of the new supposed generation of ' Archangels ' but before they would become, the demons had attacked the ' Eternity ' palace. Malik ,Ryou and Yugi's parents were killed .Yugi struggled to get out from his grip , but before he would had even blink he was flying out from that scene .

* * *

" _Hey! Hey , who do you think you are ?! _"One of the angels said ,his tone loud and clear as he was trying to stop a poor old man , that had his clothes ripped so badly that they couldn't be saw as clothes anymore. The old man didn't had any shoes on and he was supporting his all weight into a wooden stick . When the angel eyes met with crimson red orbs , a slight shiver was send down onto the angel spine .Everything onto the outside made looks like the man , probably a old angel who was a no one , but his eyes were holding something far more deeper than anything else that can be shown onto the outside. They were holding a very powerful glimmer of elegance and nobility that made the young angel to back down and leave the old man free way to the ' Archangels ' .

Pain and grief had took over the remaining ' Archangels ' . One of them had been kidnapped by the demons . They had managed to kill the remaining low class demons, but the strong presence of a higher demon still lingered into the air around that scene.

" _Out of my way , angel! _" The old man , the one who can be seen as a beggar , had a voice so deep and powerful that the angels made a pathway for the old beggar to reach the ' Archangels ' directly. Duke arched a eyebrow as the old man walked to them .

" _May we help you !? _" He asked the old man . The old man gaze lifted as he looked at him .

" _It's not with what you can help me , it's with what I can help you with . _" The old man said , closing his eyes as the three remaining ' Archangel ' looked at each-other shocked.


End file.
